FallingClan
FallingClan is located in a jumble of briars. They are located near BriarClan. FallingClan is run by two rouges Blackhawk and Larkshadow. Blackhawk rapes the she-cats of BriarClan and once the kits are born, they take the kits they want, send the rest back to BriarClan, and kill the mother. The kits are then brought to FallingClan to train, the she-kits are taught killing and the toms are taught raping. This Clan is owned by Cotton and Meadow. Currently Raping: BriarClan, RunningClan, WillowClan Shortened Name: FLC Cats: Leaders: Blackhawk: Handsome black, shadowy tom with striking green eyes. (Cotton) Larkshadow: a beautiful sleek, she-cat with Light brown eyes (Meadow) Rapers: Thornshadow: Tom cat with multiple colors of brown that ripple down his pelt and end with a white tipped tail. He has orangey eyes and white tipped ears. (Shorts) Finchgaze: long silver tabby furtom with dark blue eyes(Meadow) Flamestep: Dark brown tom with blue eyes. (Cotton) Honeycry: A thick silver tabby fur tom with bright hazel eyes(Meadow) Blackfang - Black tom with a few small white patches and amber eyes. (Cinder) Killers: Coalfire: Black she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Onemoon: White she-cat with a black tipped tail and green eyes.(Cotton) Amberstream: A short dark brown tabby fur she-cat with dark amber eyes(Meadow) Softmeadow: A long brown fur she-cat with bright green eyes(Meadow) New Rapers: Ravenstripe: Black tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Onyxpaw- Black tom with cold gray eyes. Brother to Ebonypaw. (Holly) New Killers: Dustmoth- a short bright orange tabby fur she-cat with dark amber eyes(Meadow) Ebonypaw- Black she-cat with icy gray eyes that are slightly bluer than her brother's. Sister to Onyxpaw. (Holly) Kit Mother: Summerlily:A short creamy brown fur she-cat with bright blue eyes(Meadow) New-borns Fawnflower: Dark ginger-black she-kit with blue eyes. 1 moon. (Cotton) Littlefall:A soft bright orange tabby fur with dark yellow eyes(Meadow) Yangflower: Black she-kit with white tipped ears and soft grey eyes. (Cotton) Acidkit - Dark brown tom with familiar green eyes. Son of Carnage, but does not seem to have his abilities, and Pingukit's half-brother. Involved in a two-leg fallout zone, and learned to fend for himself quickly. 4 moons old. (Shuckle) Pingukit - Small black tom with a white underbelly and glowing green eyes. Has not said a single word yet, and is thought to be dumb. Son of Carnage and half-brother of Acidkit. 2 moons old. (Shuckle) Old Rapers and Killers: None yet Former members: Former Rapers: Ivyflight:A short creamy white fur tom with bright green eyes. Killed by Echoflight of BriarClan. (Meadow) Former Killers: Heartsong- A pure white she-cat with A pink heart on both sides of her belly. Ran away (Meadow) Swiftsecret- White shecat with icy blue eyes and hard-to-see gray patches. Killed by unknown causes. (Leaf) Darkflower: Black she-cat with violet eyes. Killed by Birdpaw of BriarClan. (Cotton) Iceshard - white tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Killed by unknown causes. (???) Darksoul - Dark tabby she-cat wit spots on her face instead of stripes and dark green eyes. Killed by unknown causes. (Fuzzy) Flashfreeze - Gray colored she-cat with darker flecks on her lower back. Killed by unknown causes. (Fuzzy) Former Rapers: Hawkwing- Dark brown tom with a black underbelly and evil amber eyes. Killed by unknown causes. (Leaf) Former New Rapers: Creekpaw - Black tom with lighter spots all over him and yellow eyes. Killed by unknown causes.(Fuzzy) Former Kit Mothers: Blackwhisker: Black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to all the kits brought into the Clan. Ran away (Cotton) Roleplay: Archive 1 /Archive 2/ ---- Blackhawk narrowed his eyes. "And what do you propose that we do?" He snarled. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "We kill her, that's what we do." Larkshadow said looking at him without any hatrad or meanness in her bones. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 20:57, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk shifted around, unsure how to respond. "We have an Empire to run." He reminded her, taking a step closer to her. My name is Death and the end is here. 20:58, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Yes, but first we have a kit to kill." she said, for the first time in years, leaving herself weak and defeated. Ruck Me. Maul Me. Make Me Scrum. 21:05, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blackhawk frowned in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, lowering his voice. My name is Death and the end is here. 21:07, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans owned by Cotton Category:Group 935 Category:CMP